1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device on a rotary snow plough.
2. Description of the Related Art
In rotary snow ploughs, there is fundamentally the problem that, during the ploughing work, the plough not only moves forwards but, as a result of the direction of rotation of the ploughing drum, also has the tendency to move on a rising path, leaving behind a layer of snow of increasing height. In rotary ploughs, the running gear of which is formed by a single-axle tractor, this tendency is particularly noticeable. In a known rotary snow plough of this type, bearing weights are therefore provided, which are arranged as far in front of the wheel axle as possible. Although these make the lifting of the ploughing drum in the direction of a tipping movement about the wheel axle more difficult, their effect is in most cases, however, not sufficient to prevent the lifting of the ploughing drum and, for example, to make clearing on asphalt in one pass possible.